Shuzoku Familia
by Little Wolf LOVER
Summary: ET tienen un plan para hacer que SS coonfiesen, pero que pasa cuando hacen mas que confesar? Que es lo que hace que Sakura huya? Despues de 4 años de estar desaparecida, Sakura se presenta en Hong Kong buscando ayuda. Quien es Celesta? Quienes son los ge
1. Default Chapter

**Capítulo 1: El plan de Eriol y Tomoyo.****  
  
  
  
****NOTAS DE AUTORA: ESTA ES MI CUARTA HISTORIA, (LA PRIMERA EN ESPAÑOL) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.****  
  
  
  
****DISCLAIMER: CCS NO ME PERTENECE, SINO A CLAMP, HUBIERA DESEADO QUE SI ME PERTENECIERA, PERO NO ES ASI…  
  
  
En Inglaterra hay un antiguo cuento acerca de un rey, y su amor por una hechicera. Se decía que ella vino del este como un regalo de uno de los mayores clanes y que era muy Hermosa, también poseía grandes poderes, y él le dejaba usar su magia aunque esto estuviera contra la ley, y la llamó Celesta, pero ella lo traicionó, al enamorarse de su Heredero.  
  
" ¡Allá van, en el bosque!" Gritó un guardia mientras los demás lanzaban flechas a las dos figuras en el caballo. "No los dejen escapar" añadió mientras los demás, se montaban en los caballos y partían en la búsqueda. El rey había descubierto su romance, y que ella estaba embarazada.  
  
"Encuéntrenlos, no me importa cuanto tarden" ordenó el rey a sus hombres quienes inmediatamente fueron en busca de los dos.  Los dos jóvenes enamorados pudieron escapar de las garras del rey y empezar una familia en un pueblo donde nadie sabía acerca de ellos. Incluso después de tres años, sus hombres continuaron la búsqueda, hasta que un día todo el esfuerzo dio resultado.  
  
"Mami, papi, miren, caballos" gritó un pequeño niño de alrededor de unos tres años señalando. Su madre y padre salieron corriendo de la casa con una pequeña niña idéntica al niño.  
  
" ¡Gabriel, aléjate de esa puerta!" grito ella corriendo hacia su hijo cuando los soldados se detuvieron. Los soldados capturaron a la  familia y los mantuvieron bajo arresto hasta que llegase el rey.  
  
  
  
"Tu, Celesta, debes pagar por tu traición y tus hijos verán tu castigo. Tu clan te dio como un juguete a mi, y me traicionaste". Dijo el rey sosteniendo las pequeñas manos de sus nietos. Un niño y una niña, ambos de cabello marrón. "No te preocupes, les enseñaremos todo lo que necesitan saber, sabes que la única forma de deshacerse de una bruja es quemándola en la hoguera". **

**  
"Lo siento Celesta, pero mi padre me ha perdonado, yo cuidaré de los gemelos". Dijo su esposo vestido como un príncipe, al tiempo que tomaba la niñita en sus brazos.****  
  
"Y si te resistes, mato a tus niños" Dijo el rey, sabiendo lo poderosa que era.****  
  
****"Los amo, Gabriel, Gabriela. Te amé y me traicionaste, eres como todos los demás hombre, te maldigo, los maldigo a todos. Tú y mi clan pagarán."  Dijo Celesta con lágrimas bajando por su rostro, empujo a los guardias y corrió hacia los niños, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera tocarlos el guardia haló la cuerda que la tenía atada, haciéndola caer al rocoso suelo.   
  
"Mami" Dijo la pequeña niña llorando mientras trataba de llegar a su madre como el niñito, pero sus padre y abuelo, los tenían sujetos muy fuerte.  Los guardias la ataron en el palo, en el centro del bosque seco. Personas empezaban a venir viendo a la mujer que ellos conocían como su curadora y amable persona ser injustamente acusada, algunos lloraban mientras veían a los guardias prenderle fuego.  
  
"No derramaré una lágrima ni gritaré del dolor, regresaré por mis hijos y los haré pagar" Celesta gritaba mientras las llamas se agrandaban. Tomó una última Mirada a sus hijos recordando como lucían y luego lentamente cerró sus ojos. Mantuvo su palabra y no gritó mientras las llamas la consumían. El aroma a muerte flotaba en el aire, mientras todos se paraban frente a lo que era ahora un violento fuego.  
  
"Envíen noticias al Clan Li de que ella se ha ido" El rey dijo a su consejero, quien asintió, y se fue.****  
  
" ¡¡M****ami!!" gritaban los niños cuando fueron llevados de aquel lugar. Los guardias incendiaron la casa. Esa misma noche, el castillo fue atacado, siendo así cada alma viviente, asesinada; algunos dicen que fue ella vengándose, otros que fueron los enemigos del Rey. De cualquier forma, un monumento fue puesto frente a su casa. Su alma todavía espera el día en que sus niños, puedan volver a casa.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Tiempo actual******  
  
  
  
****"todavía no puedo creer que tu y Eriol se van mañana".  **

**Dijo Sakura ayudando a Tomoyo a empacar la última parte de sus ropas. Ella y Eriol se habían casado hace una semana, y se mudaban a Inglaterra, donde comenzarían con su industria de modas. Afortunadamente, Tomoyo le dejaba su colección de videos de card captors y la de trajes también, o al menos por ahora.  
  
"Sakura, ya todos tenemos 19, tenemos que comenzar nuestras vidas, además, te ofrecí que vinieras conmigo, y fueras mi modelo estrella, y lo rechazaste; Mi oferta todavía sigue en pie, ¿por qué no solo le dices a Syaoran que lo amas?" Estableció Tomoyo mirando a su amiga seriamente.****  
  
"Tomoyo, por favor, solo estaría perdiendo mi tiempo, él no me ama"  Le respondió Sakura. "Me quedo aquí, por que mi padre necesita mi ayuda en la casa". Añadió pero sabía que no podría engañar a Tomoyo.**

**"Esta noche en la fiesta de despedida, será el mejor momento para decirle" Dijo Tomoyo sentándose al lado de su amiga.  Sakura había convencido a Syaoran para que diesen la fiesta en su casa.****  
  
****"No, no puedo, no te preocupes por mi" le aseguró Sakura. Tomoyo se levanto suspirando, Sakura nunca había salido con nadie, ella y Syaoran eran los únicos que no tenían a alguien.****  
  
****"Tengo el traje perfecto para que lo uses, hará que Syaoran se ponga a babear".  Le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura con ojos ilusionados, y estrellas en ellos; y haciendo que a su amiga le saliera una gota "Lo hice extra especial ya que será mi ultimo hasta que te cases". Dijo tristemente Tomoyo.****  
  
****"No te preocupes, tendrás muchas modelos a quienes vestir. Es tiempo de que estemos listas, tu vuelo es a las 9 mañana, ¿verdad?" Dijo Sakura, parándose.**

**"Sí, ese era el vuelo más temprano que tenían". Tomoyo le dijo cerrando su maleta, luego fue a su ya vacío closet, y sacó un traje para Sakura.****  
  
  
  
  
  
****Más tarde en la casa de Syaoran.**

**  
  
  
  
****"Recuérdame de nuevo, por qué acepté esto". Preguntó Syaoran a Eriol quien estaba recostado en la pared del balcón, los dos estaban observando a la gente entrar en el apartamento. **

**  
****"Porque no puedes decirle no a Sakura, ¿por qué no le dices como te sientes de una vez?" le respondió Eriol sonriendo, y obteniendo una mirada asesina por parte de Syaoran"   
  
"Porque estaría perdiendo mi tiempo, además mi madre me llamó, dijo que los ancianos me encontraros otra prometida. Con un poco de fuerte, lograré espantar a esta también". Estableció Syaoran cuando Sakura y Tomoyo entraron en el apartamento. Y tal como predijo Tomoyo, Syaoran casi babeó, viendo lo que Sakura tenía puesto. Ella usaba un vestido Rosado, muy corto que se ajustaba a sus curvas, y tenia un gran escote. Se sonrojó bastante, cuando Sakura lo saludo desde la entrada, y agradeció a Dios, que estuviera muy lejos como para verlo.  
  
" ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí afuera?" Tomoyo preguntó caminando hacia ellos con Sakura, quien estaba halando lo que Tomoyo decía que era un vestido.**

**  
****"Esperándolas a ustedes dos, nos vemos luego mi pequeño y lindo descendiente"  Eriol haciendo que Syaoran le lanzara una mirada asesina.   
  
"No entiendo por que te trata así" Sakura les dijo entre risitas a los dos. No habían cambiado nada a través de los años.****  
  
****"Te ves hermosa" dijo Syaoran sonriendo, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara.****  
  
****"Arigato" Le respondió ella. "No puedo creer que se van mañana" Añadió mirando a Eriol y Tomoyo hablar con Chiharu y los otros.****  
  
****"Sip. Y todo el camino, hasta Australia". Dijo Syaoran, de cierta forma envidiando lo que tenían los dos.****  
  
****"No me lo habían dicho".  
  
"Oigan chicos, sonrían para acá" Dijo Takashi sosteniendo una cámara. Syaoran puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sakura, mientras esta recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Syaoran y ambos ponían sus mejores sonrisas.****  
  
****"Sakura, Syaoran, vengan aquí". Naoko los llamó, interrumpiendo así a Sakura. Los dos regresaron adentro para integrarse con sus amigos. Todos hablaban acerca de los Buenos tiempos mientras miraban videos que había hecho Tomoyo, o miraban fotos. Se estaba haciendo tarde y todos empezaron a irse, uno a uno; ahora sólo quedaban los cuatro en el apartamento. Tomoyo había sugerido hacer un brindis antes de dejar a nuestros héroes sin ninguna idea de lo que ella y Eriol tenían planeado para ellos.****  
  
****"Aquí tienen", Tomoyo dijo, entregándole a Sakura y a Syaoran una copa de vino rojo.**

**"Por todos nosotros, por nuestros buenos y malos tiempos, y nuestro futuro". Dijo un sonriente Eriol mientras sus copas emitían un sutil sonido al chocar. Tomoyo y Eriol miraban mientras Sakura y Syaoran bebían su vino. Los dos sintieron algo correr por su cuerpo, pero lo dejaron pasar. Luego se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron perdiéndose, del tono de los ojos de Eriol.****  
  
****"Sakura, Syaoran, ¿nos acompañan hasta la puerta?"  Les preguntó Tomoyo buscando algún signo de vida.****  
  
****"Si, por supuesto" Respondió Sakura ya en una nube.****  
  
****"Bueno, nos vemos". Eriol dijo, ayudando a Tomoyo a levantarse.**

**  
****"Sí" Syaoran dijo acompañándolos hasta la puerta.  
  
"Vienes Sakura?" Tomoyo preguntó mirando a su amiga.****  
  
****"No, le prometí a Syaoran que lo ayudaría a limpiar" Sakura respondió mintiendo, se suponía que ella lo ayudaría al día siguiente.****  
  
****"O.K., Ja ne" Tomoyo les dijo antes de que ella y Eriol se fueran bien contentos. Syaoran cerró la puerta y miró a Sakura quien también lo estaba mirando.  
  
"Así que… ¿dónde empezamos a limpiar?" preguntó él sintiéndose de repente extremadamente acalorado, y Sakura también sintió la temperatura subir.****  
  
****"¿Que tal la habitación?"Sakura respondió preguntándose de dónde rayos había venido eso. "Digo, la…aquí"corrigió luego.****  
  
****"Si, esta bien" Syaoran respondió al tiempo que se perdía en los cautivadores ojos Esmeralda, de Sakura; esta, no pudiendo tolerarlo más corrió hasta él saltando hacia sus brazos, los dos inmediatamente comenzaron a besarse; Syaoran fue directo hasta su habitación donde terminaron sobre la cama. Sakura halo su camisa fuera de sus pantalones, luego sobre su cabeza, y la tiró a un lado. Syaoran pateó sus zapatos y empezó a besar su cuello. "Deberíamos parar, esto no es correcto" le dijo él, mirándola directo a los ojos.****  
  
****"Sí, deberíamos" Sakura le respondió devolviéndolo de nuevo al beso. Luego ella empezó a quitar su cinturón y la mano de Syaoran tomó la de ella.****  
  
****"¿Estás segura de esto?" Syaoran le preguntó seriamente buscando en sus ojos alguna señal de duda.  
  
"Quiero esto más que nada" Sakura le respondió sonriendo mientras acariciaba su rostro.****  
  
****"Entonces hagámoslo" Syaoran dijo antes de besarla apasionadamente, Sakura envolvió sus brazos al rededor de su cuello para atraerlo más hacia ella. Sakura gimió sintiendo como Syaoran chupaba su cuello. Ellos no estaban teniendo sexo, estaban haciendo el amor.****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****"¿Crees que les dimos demasiado?" Tomoyo le preguntó a Eriol mientras manejaban camino a casa.****  
  
****"No, no lo creo, Apuesto a que ahora mismo están proclamándose su eterno amor del uno por el otro".  Le respondió Eriol sonriendo. ****  
  
****"Sí, tienes razón, aunque desearía que hubiera podido grabarlo video. Apuesto a que me estoy perdiendo acontecimientos únicos en esta vida." Dijo Tomoyo tristemente (Si tan solo supiera)  
  
"Apuesto a que no es nada interesante, probablemente están hablando de lo estúpidos que fueron por no habérselo dicho al otro  más temprano"****  
  
  
  
  
  
****"¿Cómo…kami-sama "Sakura gimió altamente con sus palmas presionadas contra el espaldar. "Más"  
  
  
  
NOTAS DE AUTORA: Y… ¿QUE PIENSAN? ¿SE QUEDA? POR FAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW, Y DIGAN LO QUE TIENEN EN MENTE. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	2. Reapareciendo

**Cap: 2 "Reapareciendo…"**

*****

*****

*****

*****

**Notas de Autora: No se si esta historia será un éxito porque la escribí algo rápido solo fue una idea mía que escribí.  Pero realmente espero por que les guste y ruego para que me dejen muchos reviews.**

*****

*****

*Quiero agradecer a mi muy especial traductora MarthyCcs, por tomarse el tiempo de traducir esta historia al español. Afortunadamente la tengo porque si yo siquiera hubiera tratado de poner esto en español hubiera terminado creando mi propio idioma. Ella me ha salvado a mi y a ustedes de tal desastre.

Gracias MarthyCcs, eres la mejor

*****

**Syaoran despertó preguntándose si la otra noche había sido solo un sueño, eso fue cuando sintió el brazo de alguien amarrado a el y una respiración tranquila sobre su pecho.  Levanto su cabeza y vio durmiendo a alguien. 'Dios, no era un sueño' pensó, de repente moviéndose causando inmediata mente que ella se despertara.**

**'Ese fue el mejor sueño de todos'Sakura pensé mientras sus ojos se abrían lentamente. 'Esperen, por que mi cama se mueve? Y porque esta tan tibia y suave?' Pensó mientras movía sus manos por la extremadamente suave superficie. Movió su mano hacia arriba y pudo sentir una cara, labios, ojos y cabello desordenado. 'Por favor que alguien me diga que este es uno de mis muñecos de felpa'  pensó, abriendo sus ojos, para encontrarse cara a cara con Syaoran. No se movió y solo se quedo admirando la vista que tenia delante.**

**"Por favor dime que no eres real y que mis ojos me están engañando" Le pidió Sakura moviendo su mano para ver si lo atravesaba.**

**"Lo soy" Syaoran le respondió cuando su mano toco su rostro. Sakura no reacciono, solo se le quedo mirando como procesando lo que el le había dicho **

**"Hoeeee!" Sakura exclamó, saltando hacia atrás, lo que hizo que se cayera de la cama en un enredado lío.**

**Syaoran le pregunto mientras la observaba tener ciertas dificultades con las sabanas. Luego, ella se levantó, dejando caer las sábanas. La boca de Syaoran simplemente se quedó abierta viendo su figura desnuda, lo que hizo que Sakura gritara tratando de alcanzar las sábanas.**

**"l-lo siento" dijo, cerrando sus ojos. Sakura alcanzo una pieza de ropa y rápidamente se le puso, era la camisa de él, la cual afortunadamente la tapaba lo suficiente. Luego abrió una de sus gavetas y saco unos pantalones de hilo, y también se los puso.**

**"Creo que ya debo irme" Sakura estableció mientras se dirigía a la puerta.**

**"Espera"Syaoran la llamo antes de que se fuera.**

**"Qué pasa?" Sakura preguntó mirando a la puerta. No se atrevía a mirarlo.  Se sentía tan avergonzada, y su mente solo se preguntaba si él la odiaba.**

**"¿Te arrepientes de lo de anoche?" Le cuestionaba Syaoran envolviendo su sábana alrededor de su cintura.**

**"N-No, no me arrepiento" Le respondió Sakura. '¿Como pude? Anoche me convertí en mujer y me entregue al hombre de mis sueños' pesaba Sakura tristemente.**

**"Bien, porque yo estoy más que seguro que yo no" Syaoran dijo, ella levantó su cabeza al oír eso.**

**"¿Tu no?"**

**"No, no lo hago, porque te a---"Syaoran empezó a decir, pero sus palabras se vieron cortadas cuando su puerta se abrió, empujando a Sakura al piso. La puerta les revelo a una chica de mas o menos su edad, y no se veía muy complacida.**

**"Syaoran querido" Le dijo, totalmente ignorando a Sakura.**

**"¿Quien demonios eres?" Syaoran hablo totalmente enfadado y con una mirada asesina hacia la desconocida chica que acababa de interrumpir su confesión hacia la mujer de sus sueños "¿Y que haces en mi apartamento?"**

**"Porque soy tu prometida, Estoy aquí para llevarte a casa para nuestra boda, por su puesto" le respondió el corazón de Sakura se rompió en mil pedazos.  "¿Quien eres?" preguntó finalmente al notar a Sakura, quien estaba tratando de retener sus lagrimas.**

**"Nadie, ya me voy" Sakura dijo para después salir corriendo de la habitación ignorando las desesperadas llamadas de Syaoran.**

**"Necesitamos hablar" Dijo la chica cerrando la puerta.**

**"Vaya que si" Syaoran le respondió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, solo para encontrarse con dos guardias.**

*****

*****

*****

*****

**Sakura corrió a casa y fue directo a su habitación, agradeciendo a Dios que eran a penas las 8:00 a.m.**

**"Sakura, ¿que pasa?" le preguntó Touya mirándola empacar rápidamente sus cosas.**

**"Consígueme un pasaje a Nueva Cork, por favor! Te explicaré de camino al aeropuerto" Le respondió Sakura en un tono desesperado. Tenía que alejarse de Syaoran, no podría soportar escucharlo explicar nada. Simplemente quería alejarse y esconder su roto corazón. "****¡¡Ahora Touya, por favor!!" Él asintió y se fue para conseguirle el pasaje en la aerolínea.**

**"¿Por qué la prisa?" Kero preguntó viéndola respirar a través de sus dientes mientras trataba de encontrar ropa para cambiarse.**

**"Nos vamos de viaje" Sakura le respondió. "Ahora métete en la bolsa". Le ordenó.  Kero entró en la cartera porque no quería enfrentar la ira de Sakura.**

**"Tienes suerte, tienen un vuelo en 30 minutos así que vámonos" Touya dijo, tomando su maleta. De camino al aeropuerto Sakura le explicó lo que había pasado sin entrar en detalles, claro. Le dijo que él vendría a buscarla y que si ella se quedaba en Japón la encontraría y ella no quería hablar con él.  Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto apresuradamente registraron a Sakura y corrieron a la puerta de embarque.**

**"Los llamaré a ti y a otou-san cuando llegue. Llama a Tomoyo y dile que me mantendré en contacto" Sakura dijo, abrazando a su hermano.**

**"Toma esto, si necesitas más te lo transfiero. Cuídate" Le dijo Touya dándole su tarjeta de crédito. "Ahora ve"**

**"Por favor, no lo lastimes" Sakura dijo, antes de voltearse e irse.**

**"No lo lastimaré mucho" Touya susurró viendo a su hermana escapar de quien amaba. Esperó hasta que el avión se fuera por la pista de despegue, para luego regresar a casa mientras imaginaba todas las maneras posibles de torturar al gaki.**

*****

*****

*****

*****

**Syaoran por fin había podido alejarse de ellos, pero no sin algunos rasguños y golpes, y su apartamento en ruinas. En qué habría estado pensado su madre cuando envió a esos hombres allá a atraparlo?  Ni siquiera lo llamó para avisarle.  Cuando llegó a casa de Sakura no había nadie así que esperó sentado en las escaleras. Se levantó cuando vio a Touya, y trató de parecer presentable, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentaba no lo conseguía.  Touya había preparado toda una lección para él pero cuando vio a Syaoran todo desapareció. '¿Qué demonios le habrá pasado?' Pensó Touya. "¿Donde está Sakura?"Le preguntó Syaoran devolviendo a Touya a la realidad.**

**"¿Qué te hace pensar que sé donde está?" Touya le respondió mirando al cielo.**

**"Porque sé que sabes, por favor, necesito hablar con ella" Syaoran estableció mientras frotaba su barbilla, lo cual no fue tan buena idea. Casi grita del dolor.**

**"Se ha ido, para alejarse de ti" Touya le respondió calmadamente. "Y es cuestión de tiempo"**

**"¿Que quieres decir con que se ha ido?" Syaoran preguntó todavía sin poder creer que Sakura se fuera.**

**"Se fue al aeropuerto, sin un destino fijo" Touya dijo poniendo a Syaoran en shock 'La perdí' pensó. Su enojo creciendo en él.**

**"¿A dónde se fue? ¿Con Tomoyo?"Preguntó Syaoran.**

**"no, se fue por su cuenta" Touya le respondió no sabiendo si sentir lástima por él o simplemente hacerlo trizas ahí mismo. Su atención se dirigió al camino cuando dos carros llegaron. Las puertas se abrieron para revelar dos hombres bastante altos que lucían enfadados y golpeados, dos más salieron detrás de ellos.**

**"Amo Li, vámonos." Dijo uno con una voz profunda.**

**"Váyanse, yo no me voy a ningún lado" vociferó Syaoran, ellos le habían hecho perder a su Sakura. Sentía que quería llorar, pero se contuvo.  Touya sintió lástima por él.**

**"Realmente no se para dónde se fue, todo lo que sé es que cogió un avión hacia Nueva Cork, y allí se bajaría sin un destino fijo" Touya le explicó preguntándose por que había abierto su boca en primer lugar.**

**"Gracias" Syaoran dijo mirando a Touya. No se dio cuenta de los hombres que caminaban hacia el hasta que sintió un golpe y luego todo volviéndose negro…**

**"¿Oigan, que hacen?" Touya les gritó  siendo agarrado por uno de los hombres mientras los otros cargaban el cuerpo inconsciente de Syaoran al auto.**

**"Va a casa, a donde pertenece" El hombre le respondió dejando ir a Touya para luego montarse en el carro.  Se fueron del lugar y se dirigieron al aeropuerto. Luego enviarían empacadores que recogieran las cosas de Syaoran. Touya rascaba su cabeza mientras se dirigía a entrar de nuevo a la casa, algunas veces se preguntaba a cerca de los gustos amorosos de su hermana.**

***  
*  
*  
*  
Seis meses después… (El tiempo parece volar!)  
*  
*  
*  
*  
"No Syaoran, no ha habido ninguna señal de Sakura y yo no he oído nada de ella", Tomoyo le respondió sintiendo lástima por él, Había perdido su amor y ahora estaba siendo forzado a casarse con otra chica. 'En donde estarás Sakura?' Tomoyo pensó preocupada. Sakura no la había llamado, ni a ella ni a Touya; de la única manera que sabían donde estaba era cuando usaba la tarjeta.**

**"No entiendo como pudo simplemente desaparecer, no me dejó ni explicarle. Debí haber seguido tu consejo y haberle dicho antes" Dijo tristemente.**

**"¿Lo siento Syaoran, hablamos luego, O.K?" Tomoyo dijo cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó.**

**"OK, Tomoyo, dile a Eriol que dije hola" Syaoran dijo antes de colgar. Tomoyo colgó el teléfono cuando su ama de llaves entró en la habitación.**

**"Señora, tiene una visitante, ella dice que usted la esperaba" le dijo la señora.**

**"¿Cual es su nombre?" Tomoyo preguntó al no recordar que esperaba una visita.**

**"Dueña de las Cartas"**

**"Déjala pasar" Tomoyo exclamó rogando porque se tratase de su amiga. El ama de llaves se apresuró para buscar a la joven.  Pero todas las esperanzas de Tomoyo se desvanecieron cuando vio a una joven embarazada de cabello largo y negro. Sakura tenia cabello corto y definitivamente no estaba embarazada. "puedes irte"añadio, la sirvienta asintió y se fue.**

**"Ya era tiempo, tienes algo de comer?" Kero dijo saliendo de la cartera de la mujer, dejando a Tomoyo bien sorprendida.**

**"KERO" Tomoyo gritó poniendo sus manos en su boca**

**"Hola Tomoyo, espero no interrumpir" Sakura dijo quitándose el sombrero y la peluca.**

**"Oh Dios mío Sakura, nunca interrumpirías. Nos tenías a todos preocupados" Tomoyo dijo abrazando a su amigo "Y estas embarazada" añadió ella mirando a Sakura quien quería llorar.**

**"Lo siento, es que no sabia que hacer. Me sentía tan avergonzada de estar e8mbarazada y soltera, además, estaba hiriendo demasiado" Sakura dijo a través de lágrimas.**

**"Oh Dios, tengo que llamar a Touya y a Syaoran" Dijo Tomoyo emocionada.  "El ha estado muy preocupado por ti"**

**"No, no lo llames; no quiero nada que ver con él. Por favor no lo llames, no lo necesito en mi vida, o cerca de mis bebés. He decidido quedarme a vivir aquí en Inglaterra y ser tu modelo".**

**"Pero Sakura" Tomoyo dijo sin creer lo que oía.**

**"Por favor, prométemelo" Sakura le pidió agarrando la mano de Tomoyo.**

**"Oh está bien, lo prometo, pero llamaré a Touya luego y le diré que estás aquí" Tomoyo dijo soltando un suspiro aunque no le gustara mucho lo que estaba haciendo su amiga, siempre estaría allí para apoyarla.**

**"Gracias" Dijo Sakura sonriendo.**

**"Ahora, tendrás gemelos y serás mi modelo. Tenemos que encontrarte una casa cerca de aquí y empezaré a trabajar en los diseño, ropas de bebe KAWAII y otras cosas.  Para cuando están aquí los bebes?:" Tomoyo pregunto haciendo que Sakura sonriera.**

**"En tres meses" Sakura le respondió siguiendo a Tomoyo al sofá.**

**"HOHOHOHOHO! Tres meses, ese es todo el tiempo que necesitamos. Tenemos que comprar ropas, pañales, paseadores, cargadores, juguetes, cunas…"Tomoyo dijo, enumerando todo lo que necesitarían.**

**"Tomoyo no creo tener ese dinero" Sakura objetó con una gota de sudor en su cabeza al ver a su a miga quien estaba en la nube 9.**

**"Todo por mi mejor amiga, modelo numero uno, y primeros ahijados. Soy su madrina, ¿cierto?"**

**"Claro que si" Sakura le respondió.**

**"¿Eso me hace su padrino verdad?"Erop; estableció asomando su cabeza por la puerta.**

**"Eriol! Por supuesto!" Sakura exclamó dándole un abrazo lo mejor que pudo.**

**"Estas mejorando al esconder tu presencia. No pude sentirte hasta que entré a la casa. Sabes que mi pequeño y lindo descendiente no estará muy feliz cuando sepa que tiene hijos, y quien le herede" Eriol dijo sonriendo.**

**"No se enterará, Apuesto a que ya ha comenzado toda una nueva familia" Dijo Sakura con algo de tristeza. Ella deseaba que el pudiera estar allí con ella, pero muy probablemente ya estaba casado. Eriol iba a decir algo pero la mirada que le dio Tomoyo lo cayó inmediatamente.**

**"Suficientes pensamientos tristes por el día.  Vamos te enseñaré tu habitación hasta próximo aviso" Tomoyo dijo guiando a Sakura hacia la puerta.**

**"No creo que lo que haga sea lo correcto, pero es mi dueña"Dijo Kero flotando en el aire.**

**"Lo sé pero pronto tendrá que decirle" Eriol le respondió mientras volvía.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
En las semanas siguientes Tomoyo había recogido a Touya y a Fujitaka quienes no creían que Sakura estaba tomando la decisión correcta, pero se lo guardaban para ellos.  Ella era excesivamente terca y estar embarazada no ayudaba. Tomoyo la llevaba de compras y en busca de un lugar para que ella viviese; habían decidido que se quedaría con ellos hasta que los bebes un par de meses. Para Mayo a las 2 de la madrugada, Sakura estaba de camino al hospital, Fujitaka fue quien fue con ella a la sala de partos, y Tomoyo también, para grabar.**

**"vamos, puja una vez más" el doctor dijo viendo la cabeza del primero de los bebes. Sakura pujo al tiempo que apretaba la mano de Fujitaka.  "Bien, es un niño, ahora vamos con su hermanita o hermanito" añadió con un tono entusiasta.**

**"No puedo, duele mucho, mataré a Syaoran la próxima vez que lo vea" Sakura gritó sufriendo de fatiga.**

**"Vamos hija, ya casi terminas, solamente puja una ultima vez" Dijo Fujitaka secando el sudor de su frente.**

**"No eres el que está sintiendo el dolor.  Se siente como si sacaras una sandia de dentro de ti" Dijo Sakura con una mirada asesina hacia el doctor y su padre.**

**"A la cuenta de 3" El doctor dijo, Sakura asintió, mientras respiraba hondo "Una, Dos, y Tres" contó, Sakura tomo aire una vez más y dio todo de si.**

**"Ves? Ya termino." Fujitaka dijo, sonriéndole a su hija.**

**"Es una niña y tiene los bellos ojos de su madre también" El doctor dijo con una sonrisa.**

**"¿Puedo cargarlos antes de que se los lleve?" preguntó Sakura tratando de mantenerse despierta. El doctor asintió llevándole la niña a Sakura, mientras la enfermera le llevaba el niño  "Mis bebes" Dijo Sakura sosteniendo a sus hijos por primera vez.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
"Podrías dejar de caminar?" Dijo Eriol por quincuagésima vez a Touya mientras lo grababa, idea de Tomoyo.  Había estado caminando de un lado a otro desde que llegaron.  Los otros padres estaban todos mirándolo.**

**"No puedo evitarlo" Touya dijo deteniéndose por un solo segundo, para luego seguir caminando.**

**"¿Padre primerizo?" le susurro un hombre a Eriol.**

**"no, tío primerizo" Eriol le respondió sonriendo, haciendo que a todos los presentes les saliera una gota.  La atención de todos fue dirigida a la puerta cuando una enfermera entro.**

**"Kinomoto?"**

**"Sí, si, ese soy yo"Touya dijo, algo nervioso.**

**"Felicidades es tío de un saludable niño, y una niña" Le dijo sonriendo a Touya quien se desmayó.  "Santo Dios, ¿esta bien?" Pregunto preocupada.**

**"Si, no se preocupe, él estará bien, ¿podemos ir a verla?"Eriol pregunto dándole un par de golpes en la mejilla a Eriol, para ver si volvía en si.**

**"Si pueden, en unos 10 minutos"dijo la enfermera antes de irse.**

***  
*  
*  
*  
"Por que tardaron tanto?"Tomoyo pregunto a Touya y a Eriol cuando ambos entraron en la habitación.**

**"Touya se desmayo. Como estas Sakura?"Eriol preguntó sonriendo.**

**"Estoy bien, ya me siento mejor, solo un poco cansada y mas liviana. Por fin puedo ver mis pies" Sakura respondió moviéndolos, lo que hizo que todos rieran.  Su padre estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la de ella atendiendo su adolorida mano. La enfermera y el doctor llegaron con los dos bebes durmiendo y ya limpiados.**

**"¿Como te sientes?" El doctor le pregunto sonriendo mientras la enfermera se aseguraba de que Sakura estuviera cómoda, para luego darle a Fujitaka un paquete de hielo.**

**"Mejor"**

**"Bien, ahora, ¿cuales son los nombres de tus hijos? ¿Y esta aquí el padre para firmar?" pregunto el doctor.**

**"El nombre del niño es Syaoran y el de la niña Ying Fa" Nadie estaba sorprendido de la selección de nombres.  Estaba nombrando a sus hijos de acuerdo al nombre de la persona que amaba y de cómo este le decía.  "Solo deje el espacio del padre Vacío por ahora" disfrazando su tristeza pero a pesar de esto su familia y amigos pudieron notarlo.**

**"Lo ayudare a escribir los nombres" Eriol sugirió viendo la cara perdida del hombre.  El asintió agradeciendo mientras Eriol Escribía.  Luego le dio los formularios a Sakura para que las firmara y el doctor y la enfermera se fueron.**

**"Wow, miren toda esa masa de cabello"  Tomoyo exclamó viendo el abundante cabello castaño en la cabeza de los bebes.**

**"Si, no puedo esperar a ver como actúan" Touya remarco mirando a sus sobrinos. Estaba seguro de que vio al niño lanzarle una mirada asesina.  "Creo que lo estoy perdiendo" añadió tomando asiento.**

**"Son mi mundo" Sakura dijo antes de irse a dormir.**

**"Pobre Syaoran, no sabe de lo que se pierde…"**

***  
*  
*  
*  
Notas de autora: Creo que adelante este capitulo un poco pero quería salir de el. Otra cosa, traten de pensar en estos dos primeros episodios como en un prologo, hasta la vista.**

**Notas de traductora:**

**Si el capitulo por alguna razón llega tarde no culpen a la autora, cúlpenme a mi, q he estado teniendo problemas con mi computadora, no se olviden de dejarle a Little Wolf Lover un review, y si tienen alguna queja con la traducción escríbanme a marthyotakugirl@yahoo.com**


End file.
